Sam's New Obsession
by Preci LV
Summary: After graduation, Clover books Sam a modeling job but things get twisted as Sam chooses her new fame over her friends.
1. Sam the Model

"Work it, Sammie! You got this!"

"I'm trying my best, Clo!"

"Trying is NOT an option!"

"Clover, don't you think we're going a _little bit_ too hard on Sam?"

Clover scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Alex, Sam is going to be a _model_! Models don't make mistakes. Look at Tyra Banks!"

Alex tries to image Tyra on the runway while the loud hip-hop beat to Dr. Dre and Tupac's California Love was blasting through the speakers on the runway in the middle of downtown Beverly Hills, California, the home of Sam, Alex and Clover, three former high school spies who already graduated. Though Jerry wished that they stayed (although he'll never admit it), the girls thought it was best to give up the spying, though they kept the gadgets as souvenirs. A teary-filled goodbye was followed after the graduation when they all ganged up on Jerry, hugging him tightly. Jerry was not the one to show much emotion but yet a few tears streamed from his face when he had to find replacement spies. He knew to call Britney, one of his newest recruits and the spies' newest best friend, but due to the fact that she was also a graduate with the girls made things impossible, but she said that she'll consider it when she finishes law school. Sam, however, managed to get a job as a runway model via Clover taking pictures of her posing on the patio of their new beach house they bought after graduation. Alex and Clover were only playing entourage while Clover, though, was her 'manager' since the photos were her idea and on her social media accounts, which were how Sam got discovered in the first place. Sam knew she had to repay Clover back somehow, right? Alex was giggling while Sam was trying to pose but she couldn't focus due to her bubbly friend's laugher and her boy-crazy friend's stare. Sam trips on her leopard Louboutin heels and she lands on her knee. Sammie groans in pain while Alex tries to help her up. Clover scoffs and says, "Dammit, Sam! You're a model! Act like it!"

"Wow...! You don't say, 'Sam, are you ok'? YOU say, 'Act like a model'! Can you BE any more of a stuck-up ass?"

Alex laughs out loud as she falls on the floor.

Yes, Samantha's Clover impression was terrible, but it was for good use.

Sam gets up slowly and wipes off her acid-washed skinny jeans.

"Clover, you're a...a..."

"The word is bitch, Samantha, and thanks.", says Clover with a fake smile.

Sam groans and takes off the heels and sits on the edge of the runway, massaging her feet since they ached like hell! Alex got up and massaged Sam's feet for her.

"Alex, you don't have to do this."

"You're my best friend."

"Are you saying this because you want my money when I'm famous?"

Alex laughs and says, "Think what you want Sammie, but I'm not budging, not even for all of your dirty money."

"Dirty?"

"You know. When you become a model-turned-prostitute!"

Sam chases Alex around the runway barefooted, her Louboutin heels off in the middle of the runway where Sam left them, while Clover shakes her head but eventually laughs at her mischievous best friends. As Clover turns off the music, Alex and Sam stop chasing each other as they saw their old nemesis, Mandy. Clover groans that Mandy was here, but calmed down when she see that Mandy's passé were nowhere to be found. Mandy does her trademark laugh as she pokes at Sam's flat chest.

"Look at little Samantha over here, trying to be the next top model!"

Sam slaps Mandy's hand away from her chest and says, "Watch it, Mandy! You're messing with a model in her prime! Right, girls?"

"The only thing I can say is that apart from falling on your ass all the time, you're decent.", jokes Clover.

Sam rolls her eyes and says, "ANYWAYS, I'm gonna blow the whole state of Cali away!"

"If the climate change doesn't do it first.", pipes up Alex.

"_Alex_!", whines Sam. "Now's not the time to talk about the environment!"

"YES, it is! We're gonna die if we don't save it!"

Clover chuckles and says, "Now we know what Sam's speech needs to have!"

Sam growls and says, "Wait and see, _Mandy_, that I'LL be the best while _you'll_ be asking ME for money!"

Mandy laughs as she walks away before eyeing Sam's heels. "Right..._You'll_ be at your best, alright? Where did you get these...?"

"At Macy's.", says Sammie.

"O, really? You sure they're not from the _dumpster _behind Macy's?"

"Why does every damn thing you say have to be an insult?", asks Clover as she huffs like a bull.

"Because, unlucky Clover, you're the scum in peoples' shoes! Like anyone would want to see a stick figure walk the red carpet!"

Mandy chuckles to herself and turns to leave, her hips sashaying as she walked like a disgusting version of Cleopatra. Clover took out her laser lipstick and tries to aim at the former bully but due to the looks of her collogues she put the lipstick in her back pocket. Mumbling to herself, she finally says, "Mandy's gonna regret saying those damn words. What makes HER think you ain't got what it takes?"

"Jealousy. And the fact that we always stoop to her level.", says Sam blankly.

"This would be easier if we were something else! O, how I would kill a vet right now! Or a farmer!"

"Says the girl who's afraid of ducks.", mumbles Clover jokingly.

Alex groans. "Stop it! I'm a animal lover, that's all! That's why I took animal physiology at Malibu University, you guys! Remember?"

"I remember you releasing the frogs at biology freshmen year at college.", says Sammie.

"AND freshmen year at Beverly Hill High.", says Clover, laughing.

Alex groans and got on her knees, burying her face in shame.

Sam pats her best friend's back and says, "Don't worry, Alex, baby. We'll ALL have exciting careers. Me, a model, you, a vet and Clover...being my manager. Yay."

"HEY It WAs MY idea to make you a model in the first place!"

"Yay, but is it right? Models are kinda...bubbled-brained."

"What are you trying to say about Tyra?", asks Clover, clearly insulted.

"And Heidi Klum?", says Alex.

"AND Giselle!", says Clover.

Samantha groans, flipping her long orange hair and says, "OK! Jeez...! I'll take it back...!"

"Thanks," says Clover with a smile. She links arms with her best pals as they walk out of the runway and the trio head back to their new beach house.


	2. Thank You, Vogue!

Sam was lying on her back on the soft green grass, sunbathing, as she and the girls were relaxing on the patio of their beach house. Clover was sitting on the pink and orange lawn chair, earbuds in both ears while Alex was playing around with her pet pig, Oinky. She picks Oinky up, as small as he was, and snuggles his nose upon hers. Lifting up her expensive gold and white sunglasses, Clover spies on Sam, dressed in her pink and white bikini, and takes out her cell phone to take pictures of her. Alex saw Clover and giggles. Sam sits up to look at Alex.

"What's with you, Alex?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Clover, Alex is being-"

She saw Clover, cell phone in hand, and her mouth gapes.

"CLOVER! What the hell!"

Clover, dressed in a yellow bikini, quickly gets up and runs around the patio, screaming, "Not my fault! I was bored as HELL and I saw your sexy self over there..."

"ALEX! PLEASE tell your friend that it's RUDE to take photos without permission!"

Alex, dressed in a one-piece navy blue swimsuit, wasn't paying much attention to the both of them and ended up giggling on the grass. "Clover...listen to...listen to...sorry! I can't take it! My appendix is about to BURST!"

Sam shakes her head as Clover posts her latest photo on Instagram. Squealing, Clover says excitedly, "Your other photos, Sammie, have gotten over a hundred likes!"

"Lemme guess. What weirdos do you HAVE following you, Clo?

Hands on her hips, Clover glares at Sam, who was giggling. "Haha, Sammie. Very funny. I'm making YOU famous since you're too stubborn to have an Instagram!"

"Creeps are on social media nowadays, Clover! Me and Alex-"

"Actually, Sam, I have a Twitter and Instagram."

"ALEX!"

"What...? I couldn't help myself! Besides...I was persuaded."

"By Clover?"

Alex nods. "But, hey, I'm friends with Britney online, so I have contact with her!"

"Me too!", says Clover, showing pictures of Britney, who was at Australia at the moment helping Blaine at the other WOOHP agency for spies, posing with a koala, its short arms wrapped around her neck and its legs around her torso.

Growing jealous, Alex says, "I wish _I_ was with a koala...! Koalas are CUTE! With their big noses and their fur!"

Oinky squeals, making Alex kiss his nose. "I'm not gonna replace you, Oinky. No animal in the WORLD can take your place...!"

"Except for Kody.", says Clover with a smirk.

"Except-wait, what?"

"Kody. Britney's name for the koala."

"Man, Britney's livin' the BEST life while we're twiddling our thumbs around.", Sam complains as she massages her temples.

"Uh, EXCUSE me!", says Clover, waving her phone in Sam's face. "We're MAKING you Instagram FAMOUS! Now, you're a model! Can we get a proper 'thank you'?!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Shut up, Samantha."

"Shut up, Samantha."

"Sam, stop. Your impressions of me are ass."

"YOUR...you are so MEAN!"

Clover laughs while Alex's phone goes off.

"Hello..? *Gasp*! OMG!"

Alex covers the mouthpiece and says, "It's Britney! We were JUST talking about you!"

"I had a feeling. Are Sam and clover behaving themselves?"

"Well...**Sam** is fine. **Clover**, on the other hand..."

"What...?", says Clover, eager. "What is she saying?"

"Shh!", says Alex. "How's Aussie? I'm jealous of Kody!"

"I know. Kody's a cute koala. And how's Sam's new job? Modeling? I thought that she _hates_ models and calls them pea-minded bimbos."

"Yes. BUT, Sam's doing good so far. She got people from _Vogue_ magazine calling HER! All thanks to social media!"

"Oh, yea, Britney.", says Sam, taking the phone from a grumpy Alex. "Thank the core of all toxification!"

"I thought that pollution was the core of toxification.", says Alex as she snatches her phone back and puts Britney on speaker phone.

"Last time, it was all evil.", jokes Clover.

"Then, it was plastic surgery.", pipes up Britney.

"HEY!", says Sam. "It's true! I don't get how everyone idolizes Kim Kardashian when her butt's the size of an overinflated balloon!"

"HEY!", says Clover, hands on her hips. "Kim K. could be _president one day_!"

Sam rolls her eyes and takes the phone from Alex again, making her whine.

"Britney. Help. Me!"

Britney laughs. "Sam you are the rock in the crazy ocean. You don't need MY help."

"You're right, as usual."

"Does that _remind you_ of anyone, Sammie?", says Britney, jokingly.

Shut up. Whose side are you on anyways?!"

Alex, laughing, takes her phone back and says, "Bye-bye, Brit! Call us when you're FULLY awake!"

"Yea," says Clover. "Isn't Aussie, like, in the night time now? Girls, what time is it?"

"Five o'clock right now here...", says Britney after she yawns, saying, "Excuse me. " after.

"Like...the stupid T-Pain song?", says Clover in a snarky tone.

"_Clover...!_", says Alex in her signature whiny voice.

"What...? He sucks. AND he uses too much auto-tunes!"

"But, yet, you're 'obsessed' with Quavo.", says Sam.

"Hey! Never judge a rapper by his style!"

Sam rolls her eyes as she and the girls say their farewells to Britney, so she could sleep once again.

Then, Sam's phone goes off. he checks the caller ID and her mouth drops open.

"Girls...! _Vogue_ magazine..."

Alex and Clover were both screaming, "Get it! Get it!" with their arms flailing in the air.

Sam moves away from her colleague as she answers her phone, making Alex squirm and Clover cross her arms, a snarl on her face. As Sam says, "Thank you.", she hangs up and tiptoes to her friends, a big grin upon her face. Making Clover suspicious.

"What's with the damn suspense, Sammie?", says Clover, impatient as she was.

Sam looks at both Clover and Alex. Alex was holding Oinky tightly. Her hazel-like eyes sparkling.

"_Vogue _wants to do a photoshoot. And they scheduled a walkway performance with _Victoria's Secret!_"

Alex squeals and puts down her beloved pet piggy as she hugs her best friend while Clover smirks and chuckles.

"Well done, Sammie. You're living out my dream."

"You know, Clover. YOU can model with me.", says Sam, giggling.

"Yea...no. Managers make more money than models do."

"And they SEDUCE their clients.", says Sam.

"Oh, THERE you go being a Negative Fuckin' Nancy!"

The two girls share a laugh while Alex hugs them.

"Well? When is it?", asks Alex.

"Saturday.", says Sam.

"THIS Saturday?", says Alex. "Wow. Ummm..."

"Is there a problem...?"

"Problem? No problem. It's just...who's gonna watch Oinky?"

"Take Oinky with you. I'm sure Vogue won't mind."

"Yea, they will. Oinky's a pig. GIRLS hate pigs. People EAT bacon, Sammie!"

"Is THAT what you're worried about?", laughs Sammie. "It's OK, Alex! Oinky'll be safe with us!"

"Yea! We'll be like Men In Black! You know, the Tessa Thompson/Chris Hemsworth duo.", jokes Clover.

Alex laughs and says, "Thanks, girls."

"You know what this means, though, Sam? Mandy."

"Ugh...! She'll NEVER shut up about it."

"Who CARES! You're living a DREAM!"

"Yea, Sammie! Just remember us small people...", Alex says with sad eyes.

Sam hugs her and says, "It's ok, sweetie. I won't nor will I EVER let my 'upcoming' modeling career jeopardize our friendship. Promise."

Clover smiles as she hugs both Sammie and Alex.


	3. Sam's Problem

It was the night of the Victoria's Secret gig and Sam couldn't find a perfect dress to turn heads. But, before they have to do THAT, there was the _Vogue_ magazine photoshoot. Sam was already overwhelmed with not only the _Vogue_ gig, but the Victoria's Secret fashion show...and Clover's pacing back and forth. Clover, who was losing her patience AND the fashion mogul, starts raiding through her best friend's closet and groaned in disgust with the dresses and pant-suits that Sam owned.

"Sammie. Really? You're **not** a damn man!", she moans as she swings a pink pantsuit that resembled the mid-fifties.

Sam snatches the pantsuit away form Clover, making her snarl, and Sam says, "Knock it off, will ya? I _know_ it's stupid. If you're going to act like this, then we might as well NOT go to this stupid gig!"

Clover was about to say something smart but quickly closes it, for she didn't want Sam squandering her chances of being the next Giselle. You know. Before the Tom Brady drama. Alex, the peace maker, cuddles Oinky and says quietly, "We're not getting anywhere, Oinky..."

Clover rolls her eyes and she groans and plops on the floor. "This is STUPID! Sam, do you have ANY type of dresses!?"

Just then, Clover finally found a slinky strapless black Versace dress with the back almost stopped to half of the torso.

"Ooo...", says Clover, her blue eyes sparkling. "Look at this DESIGN! If only Jessica Rabbit were a real person, she'll LOVE this sexy thing!"

Sam snatches the dress away and says, "No WAY am I walking around like the next slutty Kim K. lookalike!"

"Only with orange hair...", says Alex quietly.

"ALEX!", whines Sammie.

Alex covers her mouth.

Clover, however, snatched the dress and tried it on herself. Looking at her reflection at the full-length mirror, she says, "_I_ look A-mazing! Sammie, try it!"

Sam, hesitant at first, gave up to Clover as she takes the dress and tries it on. Sam whines.

"I feel slutty..."

"Aw, Sammie!", says Clover. "It's Victoria's Secret we're dealing with! Think of Mandy's stupid bitchy face when she sees YOU on stage! AND being the cover girl on VOGUE!"

Sam taps on her chin and sighs. "Ok...I'll be ready soon..."

* * *

Cameras were flicking and snapping with the photographers taking pictures of the darling Samantha, who was wearing a Gucci black and gold minidress with gold heels and matching earrings in Vogue headquarters. She glances at Clover, who was giving Sam the thumbs-up, and Alex, who was clapping for Sam while her arm was looped around Oinky so he won't escape. Sam twirls around and does the duckface, much to her mental disgust since she HATES posing, but if it was to make her famous and make Clover shut up for once...she'll do it. As the photoshoot was over, one of the executives, a white middle-aged man with slicked down black hair and multiple rings on his fingers, walks up to Sam in his Armani sliver suit with matching shoes, shaking her hand and thanking her for her time while almost gawking at her. As the Vogue mogul left, Sam shutters. Clover giggles with Alex.

"Looks like someone's gonna sleep with the manager...", jokes Clover.

"Please.", scoffs Sam. "I'm not stooping that low."

"I wouldn't do it.", says Alex, holding Oinky. "He's gross."

"AND a man-whore...", mumbles Sam. "When can I take these damned things OFF?"

"Don't! You need them to get US free stuff!", jokes Clover.

Sam rolls her eyes.

Clover wraps her arms around both Alex and Sammie as she guides them out the door and they stop as they saw Mandy and their posse, giggling with _the_ Gigi Hadid. One of her friends, a dark red haired girl by the name of Dominque, nudges her friend Caitlyn, a black girl, and they both smirk. Dominque whispers into Mandy's ear and she looks at the three girls, laughing with her posse. Gigi looks at what they're laughing at and waves at them. Alex screams and squeezes Oinky a bit too much, making him squeal. Alex sets him down and apologizes to her pet piggy while waving at the young Hadid sister. As Mandy pulls Gigi away, Sam scoffs with Clover.

"Mandy's a bitch...", says Clover.

"Let's just go and get ready for tonight...", says Sam as they got into her green Ferrari and drove off home.

* * *

Clover, rocking a black Louis V. pantsuit and leopard Louboutin heels, searches the whole crowd when she set foot on the Victoria's Secret runway. Alex, the shy girl she was, stepped in, holding on to Oinky and hiding behind Clover, was wearing her tie-dyed strapless mini-dress with fishnet leggings and matching black heels.

"Alex, stop it! Let go of my damn arm!"

Clover yanks her arm free from her scared friend's painful grasp.

"Sorry, Clover, I'm **nervous**! I've never been around celebrities!"

"Says the person who almost fainted when she saw Madonna..."

Alex looks her best friend in the eye and snarls. "YOU try keeping your composure in a room full of celebs!"

Clover rolls her eyes as she guides her nervous and star-struck friend and her piggy into the runway, taking their seats. She glances in the crowd and she growls as she sees Mandy laughing away with THE infamous Kylie Jenner. Alex saw what Clover was pissed off about and squeals, clutching on to Oinky.

"Mandy thinks she's the shit talking to Kylie "Billionaire" Jenner!"

"I wanna be NEAR the Kardashians! Maybe just touch one of them..."

"Alex, stop daydreaming!"

"YOU stop being a bitchy priss..."

Clover was about to be a priss again but the spokesperson for the event came upon the stage but the girls were shocked to see it was their former boss, Jerry Lewis!

Clover hisses, "What the hell is Jerry doing!"

"Maybe he's on some sort of mission..."

"Mission…? He just wants to see Sam FAIL."

"Jerry wouldn't dare do that...would he...?"

The two girls look at each other then back at Jerry.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Victoria's Secret Angel Show! We're very excited to see our beautiful young ladies on this very stage tonight..."

Everyone clasp and cheers while Alex and Clover glance at each other while clapping respectively.

"Now please welcome our first model, Miss Kendall Jenner."

Alex almost **fainted** when she saw the other Jenner daughter but Clover managed to keep Alex under control.

"Can you act like this when **Sammie** comes up...? Jeez, Alex. You act like Sammie's not worthy of being a celebrity."

"I WANT Sammie to be famous as much as the next person, Clover, and I want success for ALL of us...! Right, Oinky?"

Oinky squeals loudly, making Kendall almost trip but she kept her composure as she gained balance. Alex sinks into her seat as she holds Oinky while Clover huffs, smoke coming out of her nostrils. As Kendall stood up, she comes off the stage and comes near Alex, making her MORE nervous.

"I'm SO sorry, Miss Jenner! I-I didn't..."

"Oh, hello, you CUTE little piggy!", coos Kendall as she holds Oinky up to her nose and snuggles his nose. "Where'd you get him...?"

"I adopted him.", says Alex, still stuck in her position.

"Hm. Maybe I'll get my own pet pig.", says Kendall thoughtfully.

"You'd think Mom will let you...?", asks Kendall's younger sister, Kylie.

"My house, my rules, Ky.", says Kendall. "You got a pen and paper?"

Alex looks behind her then blushes when she realized that Kendall was talking to HER.

"OH! Um. I have something in my...purse."

As Alex fumbles around to get a pen and paper for the model, she takes it and wrote something down and hands it to Alex. Kendall gets back up the stage and makes a hand gesture, telling Alex to call her. As she left the runway, everyone claps while Alex was having a panic attack. Clover looks at Mandy, her mouth open, and laughs at her.

"Take THAT, Mandy!", screams Clover as she laughs.

The next models were the Hadid sisters, matching in identical lingerie. Bella's beau, Abel Tesfaye, or The Weeknd as people called him, was whistling through the whole thing, making Clover irked but starstruck since she had a crush on him, which wasn't _new_ since she _was_ boy crazy.

Now, it was Sam. But, before Sam could come up, Clover snuck off to find Jerry. When she finally apprehended him, she hisses, "What...the HELL are you doing here? Do you really wanna see Sam screw up!?"

"No."

"Then why are-"

"Shh."

Clover spots who Jerry was glaring at, but _he_ didn't notice them. He was wearing a black Versace shirt with dark jeans. His black hair spiked as he stares at his gold watch. Taking pictures of Sam from behind the scenes.

"Cute...", says Clover. "I wish I had paparazzi..."

"No. He's been stalking Sam for a few weeks."

"WHAT? Why...he...WE didn't-"

"YOU didn't know because Sam didn't TELL you and Alex..."

"Sam knew...? No wonder she was hesitant to get this job..."

"Don't feel bad. She wanted to protect you guys..."

Clover's stomach felt heavy, but when Sam was done, she was backstage when the boy came close to her.

"Hey, Sam! I love your performance...! You're a natural…."

"Ummm…."

Sam was uneasy.

"Sorry. I'm Taylor. Nice to meet...I mean...I've always wanted to meet you..."

"Thanks…."

They shook hands. Taylor gave Sam flowers, making her more uneasy. As he left, Clover came close to Sam, hugging her. Alex came by before Clover can question Sam alone. Jerry, however, disappeared.

"Are you ok?", says Clover.

"Yea...", says Sam.

"You're **amazing**!", says Alex. "Great job!"

"Thanks, Alex."

"Hey...!"

The girls turned and saw Kendall Jenner trying to wave Alex over with her sister, Kylie. Alex squeals and comes over there with Oinky.

"What did that guy do?", says Clover.

"Nothing. Just gave me flowers. And NO, you can't take him out on a date...!"

"No. I know about your...'problem'. Yea. Jerry told me. Why didn't you TELL us?!"

"No need to worry about me, Clover."

"I NEED to worry about you..."

"NO, you don't."

Sam storms off, leaving Clover stunned and confused. She knew she should stay out of her friend's problem. But, it was Clover. If someone messed with one of the spies...then they mess with ALL of the spies.


	4. Fame Before Friends

After a long day, Sam was ready for sleep, while Clover collapses on the couch and Alex holds Oinky.

"Best. Day. EVER! I can't believe I'm friends with Kendall freakin' Jenner!", squeals Alex.

"Yea...you have her number and 'everything'...", mocks Clover, half-asleep.

"Kendall Jenner, Gigi Hadid, Tessa Thompson, _Madonna herself...!_"

And that was only a **few**.

Clover nods sleepily while Sam goes upstairs to get ready for bed. As she leaves, Clover beckons Alex to come as she whispers to Alex about what happened backstage. Mouth agape, Alex says, a bit too loudly, "WHAT?!"

"Shhh, Alex!"

Alex covers her mouth. "Are you sure..?"

"Yea. That's why Jerry was there last night...!"

They shut their mouths when Sam ran down the stairs, wearing her silk Versace black robe. Her hair wrapped in a plain white towel.

"What's going on with you two this time...?", she asks with her hands on her hips.

"None of your damn business.", says a snarky Clover.

Sam gives her a face and scoffs up the stairs. As the coast was finally clear, they go back to gossip.

"The weird thing is...he seems so innocent. He looks AND feels like an ordinary fan.", says Clover. "I think Sam's being paranoid."

Alex nods in agreement.

"All he did was give her flowers, right?", asks Alex, holding on to her piggy.

Clover nods.

"Seems innocent. And nice.", says Alex still.

"Not for Sam, though..."

"Are you guys coming to bed or WHAT?", calls Sam upstairs.

Clover mumbles up the stairs. "Why do WE have to go the same damn time as you...?"

"Because, sweetie," says sam, pinching Clover's cheeks. "I'm more important than you guys..."

Clover frowns.

"I'm joking, Clover."

Clover says, "We're not DONE, Sammie. You need to tell Alex about that Taylor guy..!"

Sam, however, pretends to yawn, and says, "Can this wait...? I have a photo gig with _Seventeen _magazine..."

Alex squeals as she dresses Oinky to go to sleep.

"Good night girlies.", says Alex as she goes into her room.

Clover and Sam wave back and say their goodnights. Clover, however, still wasn't done with Sammie JUST yet. She had to break Sam to the core, even if it fucking kills her.

"Taylor seems **normal**, Sam! What the hell's the BIG DEAL?"

Sam glares at her. "You didn't SEE what I've experienced ever since I've...YOU MADE ME get this DUMB ASS CAREER! All the LETTERS he sent me! All the flowers he GAVE me! He knows where WE LIVE! Where we GO! Our numbers! EVERYTHING! And you don't even KNOW!"

"How the HELL were we supposed to know if you never TOLD us ANYTHING...!"

There was a knock on Sam's pink and white wall. It was Alex since her room was next door.

"Guys, you're scaring Oinky...", she pipes up.

Clover glares at Sammie, making her glare back, but Sam quickly says, "Sorry, you two..."

"Sorry, Ally...! We're not done, Sam."

"We ARE done, Clover."

Sam shoves Clover out of her room, making her hit the back of her head on the door leading to the attic, and slams the door. Clover growls and says, "You dumb bitch!" while heading to her room, slamming the door as well. Alex, who was snug in her purple blanket, sniffles as she HATED when her friends bicker at each other.

_If only Britney was here. She was the rock whenever Sam and Clover had their little fights. I miss her...! Why did she have to be in Australia...?_


	5. Seventeen Disasters

At eight o'clock in the morning, much to Clover's dismay since she hates getting up early, it was time for the _Seventeen_ magazine photoshoot, in which Sam looked DAZZLING! She wore a neon green Versace pantsuit with Louis V. black heels and diamond earrings, posing her best and making duck faces at the camera. Clover, angry and sleepy, yawns as she was looking at her 'client' while wearing a plain white t-shirt and black baggy sweatpants while Alex, the eager beaver she was, was overdressed in a pink and white strapless summer dress and matching sunhat and sandals. Clover, looking at her overdressed friend, frowns and says, "Dude. The last time I checked it was supposed to be JULY, not April! What up with the dress!?"

"It's not my FAULT, Clover! I wanted to make-"

"A good first impression for when you'll see your new "BFF", Kendall.", jokes Clover, laughing at Alex, who was pouting but later giggled at her joke.

The cameraman, who was already pissed off as it is, due to being tired and overworked by his boss, hissed at the girls. "Will you girls keep it DOWN over there! I'm trying to make your client here as beautiful and dazzling as she is now!"

Clover rolls her eyes but Alex was being the mature one by apologizing for the both of the them. Clover, stubborn as she was, says in a snarky tone, "Don't apologize, Alex! We were merely talking."

"I know, but it's the right thing to do."

The cameraman scoffs and kept taking photos of Sam, who was ignoring the both of them.

It was clear to see that Sam and Clover were still upset from last night and Clover was more pissed that Sam dragged them for something she could do herself. I mean, why did Sam need them if she was the smart one? It didn't matter. Not anymore. Clover shook her head as she watched Sam's head inflate more and more, but she didn't notice who was looking out of the window, yet Alex did. A boy with spiky black hair and a golden watch. Wearing a black Nike polo and ripped skinny jeans and tie-dye Nike sneakers. Alex taps on Clover's shoulder and points to the window.

"Is this the guy..? Taylor, was it..?"

Clover turns, her heart sinking, and nods. "Yep."

"He's cute."

"Hey, I saw him first."

"Please, Clover?"

"Don't you have Martin?"

"It's complicated, okay?"

Clover shrugs as Taylor opens the door and sits in a rotating pink and blue chair, looking at Sam pose. Sam, who wasn't paying attention, was duck facing and struting her stuff while clover came close to Taylor, sitting next to him and Alex was drooling over him.

"Hey, Taylor.", says Clover with a fake smile.

"Hey.", says Taylor. I noticed that Sam was here."

"Yea.", says Clover.

"You're so cute!", says Alex, quickly covering her mouth, but Taylor smirks and chuckles.

"Thanks."

"What do you want with Sam, anyway? You send flowers, you take her photos, you come up wherever she goes. You know everything about...her."

"I know what you think. I'm not a stalker. I'm just a fan."

"A fan who knows a little bit too much."

Taylor chuckles again. "It's a fan crush."

"A creepy fan crush."

"Do you have an ultimatum against me here?"

Clover chuckles and says, "You have no idea."

Alex looks at them both and whistles. Taylor looks at her and asks, "What up with the dress, cutie?"

Alex giggles but stops when she saw the look on Clover's face. The camera-crew all applaud as they conclude their efforts to make Sam a supermodel as they were putting the finishing touches on _Seventeen _magazine cover. As one of the editors was finishing up, Sam comes over to her friends but froze as she saw Taylor talking to them. Sam was about to turn back around but Taylor saw her and said, "Hey, Sam. How are you? Nice seeing you here."

Sam nods and waves slowly, her green eyes closed as she was slowly breathing through her nose.

Taylor stood up and hugs her, making her weaker and weaker. Clover was about to pull him back but stopped. Sam should pay for being so secretive to her and Alex.

Taylor lets go and clears his throat. "So, Sam...I was wondering...if you...um. I could take you out somewhere tonight."

Sam, her heart in her throat, nods slowly. "Ok...sure."

Clover drops her jaw a bit while Alex crosses her arms like a baby.

Why did she accept?

Taylor smiles and says, "Thanks so much, Miss Sam. You'll never regret this! I promise!"

Taylor, excited, runs out the door, with Clover coming to poke her head out a bit. Coming back into reality, Sam asks, "How'd you girls think I did?"

"You were **amazing**!", squeals Alex. "I loved it! Clover?"

Clover wasn't paying attention to them.

She was too focused on Taylor's motives.

"Clover...?"

Alex waves her hand in front of her face before she was swatted away.

"I'm fine. Sam did fine. But, why'd you say yes?"

Sam shrugs. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

Sam walks away, going into the changing room, while Alex looks at her and Clover was shaking her head in disgust.


	6. Taylor

Taylor had picked up Sam around eight for their dinner date, which was the Olive Garden near the upper West Side, which was a decent area. When Taylor knocked on the door, Clover was the first one to open it, but quickly frowns and wished that she hadn't.

"Wait a minute.", she says before turning her head and yells, "SAM! YOUR DATE IS HERE TO COME AND GET YOU!"

Taylor was covering his ears but nervously laughs. "You do this often?"

"Meh. Only on special occasions. Excuse me."

Clover turns to go yell up the stairs.

"SAMANTHA-WHATEVER-YOUR-DAMN-LAST-NAME-IS! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN THESE DAMN STAIRS-"

"Ok! OK! Jeez!", retorts an irritated Sam, who ran down the stairs barefoot.

"Where the hell are your heels?", Clover hisses, her frustration obviously showing.

"I WAS going to put them ON before I was RUDELY interrupted-"

"Yea, yea. No one cares."

Clover goes into the kitchen to get something from the fridge while Sam just glares at her. Why did Clover had to be so damn irritating? Clover was one of her favorite (yet irritating) friend in the UNIVERSE, Alex being her favorite friend all in all, but sometimes, Clover and her outbursts made Sam want to move to a different state (if not another country) far from here in Beverly Hills. Maybe be Brittney's next door neighbor. THAT'LL be a dream. Sam shakes her head as she excuses herself to get her heels but Taylor was too busy staring at her strapless black Versace mini-dress, mostly the bust area, but Sam didn't have no type of chest to flounce off. Taylor shakes his head as he was trying his best NOT to screw up his changes with the great Samantha, for his career of being an agent was depending on it. But, he wasn't the type of an agent that you'd expect. Yes, he's a regular agent, but his attempts to pursue a job were all but squeaky-clean. Taylor was about to sit on their golden big couch in the middle of their large living room, with a 68" flat screen TV up front, when Sam came back down the stairs again with her heels on, Alex shyly behind her. She waves at Taylor, who was wearing a regular black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and a single gold hoop earring on his left earlobe. He slowly stood and reached his hand towards Sam's to hold hers before waving back at Alex but Sammie said, "Let's just go already..."

It was clear that Sam wasn't looking forward for tonight. Can't blame her. She was on a date with a stalker. But, unlike most stalkers, Taylor was harmless. Maybe he was just a regular fan wanting to get lucky. For Sam, his luck will run out if he screws up. Though, God forbid, why she'd agreed to do this bullcrap in the **first place**! Alex said her goodbyes when they left, but Clover, being the stubborn ass she was, scoffed and went upstairs. Alex, sulking, goes into the living room, grabbing Oinky, and turns on the TV to watch _Mean Girls_.

* * *

When Taylor escorted Sam into his 2019 black Ford Escape, Sam still wore the same frown when she left out of the door. Taylor's hands were shaking as he was tightly griping the wheel. He glances at her through the mirror and says, clearing his throat, "So...Sam? What do you like to eat? So, I don't mess up your order..."

Sam shrugs and gazes out of the window with her leg crossed.

Taylor blows and says, "Sam, I'm trying my best to impress you-"

"By stalking me? Way to use your **b****rain**, Taylor."

"I'm not stalking; I'm just a fan."

"A fan who knows **too much** about me."

"Not my fault you're famous."

Sam huffs but sighs to herself as she apologizes to him.

_What the hell am I doing?! I'm apologizing to a...stalker...! But, he seems so nice. God, how I hate myself! Now I wish that Alex and Clover were here with me...maybe Brittney, too._

Taylor smiles at her as they've arrived to Olive Garden, which was a bit crowded. But, for Sam, it was an opportunity for witnesses but it was depressing because of the paparazzi. Damn the paparazzi! They were more of stalkers than Taylor himself alone. As Taylor opens his car door, he opens Sam's and tries to help her, but she puts a hand to his face as she got out by herself effortlessly and walks into the restaurant, making Taylor grumble to himself as he follows behind her, holding her hand. Surprisingly, Sam didn't see herself punching him in the gut and making a run for it. It'll ruin her reputation that she barely had. They found an open table far from all the madness and sat. Taylor pulled a chair up for Sam, but she grabbed the other chair and sat, a smirk appearing on her face. Taylor chuckles and says, "You're a tough one, aren't ya?"

"I'd like to keep people on their toes."

"That's the type of girl I like."

Sam blushes then buries her face in the menu. Taylor sets her down a bit to see her green eyes, but she swats him away before he got closer. A curvy brown-skinned waitress with curly short black locks, one I front of her face, smiles at Taylor and asks, "How may I help you guys today...? Oh my...are you THE Sam? The model?"

_No. I'm Sam, the mail lady._

Sam nods nervously and says, "PLEASE don't let people know I'm here."

"I promise. Now, how can I help a beautiful CELEB like you...and your CUTE boyfriend?"

"He's not my...boyfriend.", says Sam.

Taylor winks at the cute waitress, whose name was Sheba, and says, "I'm more of an...escort for the lady."

Sam couldn't believe her ears.

He was basically describing her as a slut.

Sam tries to hide her frustration and says to Sheba, "Can I get some ziti with a diet Coke please?"

Sheba wrote it down and nods. "And you..? Um..."

"Taylor. I'll get what the lady's gettin' but make the diet soda a Budweiser."

_ Great. I'm dating a drunk._

As the waitress goes to get their prepared, Sam was staring at Taylor, who had a smug look on his face.

"Looks like someone was trying to lose more weight than she should."

"Well, SHE needs to watch her weight if a certain SOMEONE wants to get another date."

"Hmmph. You got a point."

"Don't I always? I'm not a bimbo model, which YOU basically described me to that waitress."

"No, I didn't."

"Yea, you did. You called yourself an escort, making me seem like I'm sleeping around with you."

"Well, I apologize."

Sheba, accompanied by another waitress, a chubby redhaired white girl with a strong Southern accent, hands them their food, and the other waitress, whose name was Joselyn, was more gawking at Taylor than Sam. Sam was this CLOSE to telling them abut his stalking habit but she didn't want to kill the mood.

As they ate, Taylor wipes his lips with a napkin and says, "You know, Sam. I'm a modeling agent."

She looks up.

"You never told me that."

"Well, I'm great with Kendall, Gigi, Bella...you know. Your little friends know me."

"They never mentioned you."

"I like to keep a low profile."

"Don't you mean 'shady' profile?"

He chuckles. "You still hate me."

"Yea."

"Well, I'm taking you out, not only to win you, but to make an offer. I'll make you rich, Samantha."

Sam was hesitant.

"C'mon, Sam. You know your friends' networths are. You seen them. I'll help you, Sam."

"How?"

"Come over to my place. I have champagne much better than this. Or French wine. Your choice."

"What's in it for you?"

"Only your heart."

Sam knew she shouldn't trust him.

But, on the other hand...

"Check, please.", says Sam as she paid for her food, as well as Taylor did the same, and they left. Taylor drove them back to his place, which was a two story condo made of brick painted pearl white and multiple windows. He takes off his shoes and goes to the kitchen to fetch the wine. Sam sits on his white couch, almost sinking in, and looks around. The décor was strangely fabulous. As Taylor got two wine glasses filled with wine, obviously, and they drank and laughed. This was the first time that Sam had felt comfortable with a boy before. Exciting. As Sam was on her second glass, joking with Taylor. She strangely found herself falling for him. She asks, "So...how are you gonna make me famous...?"

Taylor looks at her as he slowly slips his arm around her neck and kisses her lips.

Sam, shocked, wanted to push him off but didn't.

"Sleep with me...", says Taylor in her ear.

Sam looks in his eyes and found herself nodding her head instead of shaking it.

She kisses him again and grabs upon his shirt and runs through his hair with her fingers. Pulling off his shirt, she kisses him and works her way to his neck.

"Let's continue this upstairs..."

Sam nods as he carries her in his arms to his room. Taylor throws Sam upon his bed and kisses her, before finding the zipper on the back of her dress. As they made love, Taylor was whispering in her ear.

"I love you. I'll make SURE you're famous..."

"Make...*gasp*…"

Taylor's body felt so good that she can't speak.

"Make...me famous...Taylor. Love you..."


	7. Clover or Taylor

In the few weeks into their relationship, Taylor has managed to book Sam at least a good eight modeling gigs in the span of two weeks! Which was an all-time record, in Sam's opinion. The most she could get from Clover were five in half of a month. This gig, however, was with an unfamiliar company. Though this seems fishy to Sam, she didn't want to complain, for her career was depending on it. They were a new fashion label called Cali's Angels, originally designed for women of all ages and sizes, and when they heard of Taylor's preposition for Sam to be one of the headline models for their company, they quickly accepted. The head photographer, whose name was Joan, was a chubby pale-skinned lady in her mid-twenties and was a bit taller than Sam herself. She wore multiple silver necklaces and two silver rings on her ring fingers on each hand. She was snapping pictures of Sam, dressed in a silk jade green minidress with black biker boots and matching socks that stopped a bit above the boots, and another model, a curvy white girl with outrageous long red wavy hair named Dee, who was dressed in ripped skinny jeans with multiple patches on them and a tight silk white blouse, showing her nipple rings a bit, making Taylor stare but he stopped when he was scowled by Sam. They were posing with Dee making duck faces and Sam putting her hands on her hips with a stone face. Joan took a few more photos and cheered as she was concluded, blowing out kisses with both hands to the teenage girls.

"Fabulous, ladies! REALLY _fantabulous!_ I'm proud and excited to publish our business! This will really help girls out.", said Joan, her face beaming, making her dark eyes make her orange cropped hair seem normal. "I'll publish these photos with my assistant, Liz, say hi, Lizzie."

Lizzie, a short girl of 5'2", smiles shyly and waves at everyone. She had her camera wrapped around her neck and had multiple rings on her fingers on her left hand, which her nails were painted neon green and jade green on both hands, and had long platinum blonde hair with neon blue highlights and was wearing worn-out jeans and a plain green t-shirt that fell to her knees, which Sam guessed it was a boy's shirt. Sam and Dee waved back and Taylor nods his head to her.

Joan continued. "Anyway, you'll see some results in a couple of days, believe me when I say that, and BOOM! You two beautiful ladies will be SUPERSTARS! And my company will expand...! Thank you guys for helping us out!"

"No problem, Joan.", says Sam.

"You're so awesome, Joan.", says Dee.

Joan smiles, kissing both girls on the cheek, and waves goodbye to them as she calls Lizzie to come follow her, for they have another appointment to cover. Lizzie says, "Bye, guys! Hope to work with you guys again soon!"

The girls said their byes as they left. Sam smiles at Dee.

"Well, that was fun...!", says Sam as she tries to shake Dee's hand, but Dee gave Sam a grave look.

"Don't talk to me.", she said with a snarky look.

Sam was taken aback at her comment.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I don't like you."

"And..._ why_ don't you like me?"

"You're this 'big face' in all of LA and it's stupid that someone like _you_ would be so popular!"

"What do you mean? I'm a fun person...!"

"With the body of a grasshopper."

"You don't have to be mean, you-"

Dee's phone rings. She checks the caller ID. Dee squeals.

"It's my boo, Jack. So long, grasshopper...and Taylor."

Taylor blushes as he nods to Dee, who left the photo-studio. Sam glares at him.

"She was an old client."

"Did you sleep with her, too?"

"NO! Of course not..! She's too...crazy."

"Hmm. Or is it because you don't want to deal...'Jack'?"

"Maybe, maybe."

Sam smirks as she grabs her purse and was about to leave with him, but as they came to the door, the door was almost about to hit Sam in the face, but she backed away before that happened. It was Clover, who was dressed in jean overalls and a LA Kings hockey jersey with beat-up sneakers, and Alex, who wore a yellow floral dress with Egyptian designed sandals.

"You see anything, Alex?", asks Clover.

"I think it's over.", she replies sadly.

"What the hell are you guys doing HERE?", asks Sam irritated.

"Well, we WERE going to support you at your photoshoot, which YOU had without US, but somehow we managed to find ALL THIS OUT via INSTAGRAM!", says Clover, waving her neon-pink cell phone in the air.

"Some of the fans WERE taking pictures...", mumbles Sam.

"That STILL doesn't explain where have you BEEN and why you didn't tell US about your GIGS! And WHY is HE still here!?" Clover was pointing to an innocent Taylor, who was wearing his golden earring and a Dodgers jersey with jeans. "I'm your manager, Sammie! Remember...? You, me and Alex? Friends 'til the end? _ Us against the world?_"

"Taylor's been helping me out."

"Oh, so, you two are a THING? Gross! What happened to the creepy stalker phase?"

"He's normal. He just has a crush."

"He says that now, but WAIT 'til..._whatever the hell this shit is_ blows up in your face...and me and ALEX here will laugh."

Alex shyly backs away, holding Oinky. "Girls, please don't fight. We're in public..."

Clover grabs Alex's hand and says, "It's your choice, Sammie. Either you want ME, your best friend since forever as your manager, or this CREEP you've met for...God knows WHEN since you don't TALK to us...as your stupid manager."

"Don't make me choose."

"Oh, I'm MAKIN' you choose."

Sam bit her lip but she looked at Clover with a grave look. Clover, who was being completely unreasonable and so selfish, wanted Sam to do this in the first place _against her will_! Knowing that Sam HATED modeling and bimbo beauty contests! Knowing that she wasn't cut out for this ridiculous crap! But, she still did it and now's she famous...! Though, Sam should be grateful for Clover, why should she? She was stuck with a stalker...who turned out to be harmless.

"I pick Taylor."

"YES! C'mon, Sammie! We're leaving THIS POSER! Bye, bye, LOSER!"

As Clover grabs Sam's arm to guide her out, she stops when she saw Alex's face. Then, she realized what Sam had said. She picked this clown over her friend! Clover lets go of Sam, her now ex-friend,and looks at her, bewildered.

"Wow..! You picked a total stranger over your own best friend. It's ok..."

"Clover, I-"

Clover puts a hand up and left, with Alex following behind her, before taking one last look at Sam, and smiles.

"I hope you have a good life, Sammie.", said Alex, then she left.

Sam looks at Taylor and smiles, holding his hand, not knowing what was in store for the future model.


	8. Britney's Back!

Clover was pacing back and forth in the middle of their living while Alex was trying to watch _Love and Hip-Hop: Hollywood _on the television, but Clover was too busy being in the way.

"MOVE, Clover! I'm TRYING to see Ray J. and Princess!", whines Alex.

"I thought you'd watch the stupid Kardashians.", says Clover. "Isn't Kendall your new BFF?"

"Yea, but I wanna see Ray J. and Princess. MOVE YOUR DAMN ASS!"

Clover almost stumbles upon the couch. "Alex! Such language!"

"Sorry...! I just miss Sammie. We'd watch reality TV together."

"I'm here.", Clover says, pointing to herself. "I'll watch with you."

"Yea, but it's not the same."

"How?"

"Sam's not a hypocrite."

"You know how she hates reality TV."

"Yea, but she doesn't say it out loud."

"I'm...a different case."

"Exactly."

Then, there was a knock on the door. Clover groans.

"We don't anything you're selling!", screams Clover as she went to open the door, only to have her mouth open a bit in surprise as she saw who was at the door in front of her. A olive-skinned girl with bluish-black hair and purple eyes was staring back at her, a koala wrapped around her torso and a smile upon her face. Dressed in the native Australian garb of a khaki-one piece suit (the pantlegs up a bit above the thighs) and Timberland boots, she greets Clover by a smile and a wave.

"It's been a while, Clover.", said the girl.

Clover didn't say a thing. The girl cocks her head to the side and waves her hand in front of Clover's face.

"Clover...? Are _you_ okay...?"

Clover was standing still before a grin was slowly appearing upon her face. She squeals and tries to give her best friend a great big hug but trying not to squish the koala at the same time.

"Ohmigod, Britney! How'd you get here? How long are you staying? TELL me!"

"Calm down, Clo! I'm only here for a while; my boss is demanding that I'd take a 'temporary' vacation, meaning that I have to relax or else I get in trouble with HER boss."

Clover claps her hands and motions her bestie to come inside.

"Alex, WAKE UP! Britney's here!"

Alex almost fell off of the couch as she heard Clover's annoyingly loud voice. Alex groans as she gets up slowly. "What the hell, Clover? I was watchin Lil Fizz on TV! No way is Britney here. Is this another trick? I remember the LAST time you said that."

Alex came after Clover with a glaring look before looking at Britney, who was still holding Kody the koala, with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, Alex.", says Britney.

"BRITNEY!", squeals Alex, hugging Britney and cuddling Kody. "Oh my, this is a _CUTIE_. Kody, right? Hi, Kody! Wanna meet Oinky? He's koala-friendly."

Alex takes Kody to the couch so he could play with Oinky, who was too busy sniffing Kody before deciding to take time to be bothered with the koala. Clover, however, was too busy getting caught up with Britney. Britney sat in between her and Alex.

"So, girlies. What's UP? Where is Sam? I wanna see the model-to-be.", says Britney excitedly, but later frowns as she saw the look on their faces. Clover's face was a scowl while Alex looked down at her feet sadly.

"Sam is letting the stupid fame go to her bimbo fuckin' brain. She's going out with a stalker, who she didn't TELL us about, and now he's her manager!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yea! She's LOST it. Brit, she's a diva. I created a diva. I should be proud, but I'm not!"

Alex nods. "I miss Sammie."

"We ALL miss her, but she's too busy making dirty money with a creep!"

"What should we do?", asks Britney.

"Nothing, I guess. Sam's too smart. Maybe she's doing this as a plan to get back at him for his stalking."

"Maybe he's holding something against her? Stalkers can do that, you know.", says Britney.

"We need to SAVE Sam before she gets into TROUBLE, you girls!", Alex says, cuddling Kody, who almost sneezed, making Alex giggle. Clover, giggling with her and Britney, said, "We don't need Sammie; we can have fun all by ourselves!"

"We should get some fresh air.", says Britney.

"C'mon, girlies!", says clover, grabbing Britney by the wrist as she ran out the door, nearly injuring the Aussie spy.

"Clo, wait! Don't break me, will ya?", says Britney.

Alex follows, holding Oinky and Kody. "Clo, wait up! My legs are too short!"

As they got into Clover's neon pink convertible, they drove off and went to the mall where they saw Mandy and Mindy, Mandy's cousin. Mindy was EVERY inch like her cousin but had short blonde hair and tan skin. Her green-eyed stare cut through Clover like a knife as she sneers at her.

"Cousin Mandy, look at what the wind blew at us! Trash!", sneers Mindy. Mandy laughs at her cousin while holding her side before gaping at Britney.

"Haven't you heard that khakis were SO last season?", gaped Mandy.

Britney looked at herself and frowned.

"Leave Brit alone, Mandy!", says Clover.

"Yea, she hasn't been here for a few minutes and she already has to deal with your crap!", says Alex.

"That's why Sam left you girls!", says Mindy, laughing.

"Shut up! She didn't LEAVE us; she will came back!", says Clover, determined but she knew that Sam was a traitor in her eyes. The two cousins laugh and they walk away. Clover closed her eyes and sighed. Britney puts a hand on her shoulder, telling her to not let them get to her, even though they already have. Then, she didn't know if she was imaging things or what, but she thought she saw Sam holding hands with Taylor as they were going into Zale's Jewelry store. Clover snuck up on them without being seen. She peeked her head out of the front and saw that Taylor had a golden chain and wrapped it around Sam's neck as he bought it. She smiles at him as she stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. Clover's stomach turned sour as she saw them. Didn't she know that she was being used.

"Clover, where'd you GO?", Britney cries out.

Clover runs towards her voice, yelling, "Coming!", without being seen and she came towards Britney and Alex, panting.

"What were you doing?", asks Alex.

"Nothing. Thought I saw something.", she says.

"Spy.", joked Alex as she hugs both her and Britney.

Clover wraps her arms around her friends' necks and pretends to smile, even though the sour feeling in her stomach was rowing put of control.

Sam is smart. Sam is spunky. Sam is a spy. Spies aren't stupid.


	9. Lies and Deceit

Hanging out with Taylor, Sam was with him at the Walk of Fame, exploring the stars and taking pictures while holding hands. She stood over Michael Jackson's star, getting on her knees and putting her hand on it, posing with a peace sign on the other hand. Taylor smiled as he took her photo. As Sam got up, she saw her picture and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. Taylor chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just...you got a GREAT ass."

Sam swats his arm playfully and kissed him again before running into Gigi Hadid and her friend, Sofia Ritchie. They were linked arm in arm and they wave at Sam but Gigi stopped dead when she saw Taylor. She nods at him, before pulling Sammie to the side.

"Are you with...him?", asks Gigi.

"Why...?", asks Sam, curiously.

"Nothing...! I'm just...surprised! I thought you were with that blonde girl and the other girl...Kendall's new friend."

"You mean Clover and Alex..? We're...in a disagreement right now, but we're going to be okay soon."

Gigi smiles but looks at Taylor. "Nice seeing you, Sammie-kins! Oh, before I forget, have you met Sofia?"

"Lionel Ritchie's daughter?"

"Wooow.", says Sofia, jokingly. "I'm really known for being my daddy's daughter...?"

"I didn't-"

"I'm joking, Sam. Nice to meet you."

"You're also known for hooking up with Scott.", jokes Gigi.

"Oh, yea! Kourtney's ex...!", says Sam. "Me and Alex watch the Kardashians. God knows why she loves that stuff."

"I'm more than THAT, you know.", jokes Sofia before hugging Sam and Taylor. Gigi pulls Sofia's sweater and says, "Bye, guys."

"Bye..!", says Sam as the two models left. Sofia waves at the both of us before Gigi whispered something in her ear. Sofia gave a shocked gasp before looking at Sam, who were looking at the two friends. Sofia shyly waves at them again and she left with Gigi again. Sam waves back, confused, and looks at Taylor.

"I wonder what was that about. Do...you and Gigi have some type of history?"

Taylor shrugs his shoulders. "We'd had some...tension. After she bailed out on me, of course."

"What...? WHY?"

"She wanted a change, I guess. I was trying to book more gigs, but she wasn't happy with the results."

Sam eyed him. "Gig's a bubbly person; she wouldn't give up like that."

Taylor shrugs.

Something wasn't adding up. The more Sam tried to question Taylor about his relationship with Gigi, the more he became distant, making her more anxious. Maybe he WAS a stalker, after all. Should she ask Gigi? No. It might get back to Taylor. Sam thought about putting it tot he side, but she knew that she was ask about it later rather than sooner. She didn't wanna seem complacent.

"I want to go back to the house, Taylor..."

"Oh...?" This seemed to interest him. "You wanna...snuggle?"

Sam giggles and says, "Maybe."

They kiss and go back into Taylor's condo, where they were making love in his bedroom and kissing each other. After their sex, Sam was snuggling up against his bare chest. She wanted to ask him more about Gigi. She didn't want to be jealous, but the burden was bugging her.

"Taylor...?"

"Hmm."

"Do you…treat other girls like this?"

"Only when they're good.", he jokes, before adding, "You're my one and only."

"What about...never mind."

"Gigi again?"

Sam nods.

"Sam," says Taylor. "I treat my clients with respect."

"Do you sleep with them, too?"

Taylor chuckles. "That was a joke, right?"

Sam chuckles nervously. "Y-yea."

Taylor gets up and looks at her. "You're not joking, are you?"

Sam gets up to look him in the eye. "I love you...but..."

"But what? I'm still a stalker in your eyes?"

Taylor gets up to get his clothes off of the floor and goes into the bathroom. Sam was about to call his name, but he slams the door shut. Was she wrong about him? Did he REALLY love her or was it just a game?

* * *

Britney was jumping up and down upon Alex's gold and brown four-poster bed in her golden room, with Alex joining her. Oinky and Kody were on the floor in a playpen, with soft squeaky balls in their hands. As Alex grew EXTREMELY tired from jumping, she sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her feet. Britney stops and sat next to her best friend, checking her Instagram. She stopped to take both a photo of the animals in Alex's room, and a surprise selfie with Alex, who didn't notice until the last minute when she heard the click. Alex stuck her tongue at Britney, who playfully nudged her. Clover later came in with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands. She grins at her friends as she plopped down on the bed, eating a handful while kicking her feet up.

"So..? What'cha watchin'?", she asks with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Well, if you keep your _ mouth closed,_ we'll tell you.", jokes Britney.

Clover rolls her eyes as Britney was posing with them, posting the photos on her Instagram, before her mouth fell open a bit.

"Uh...girls? I thought you girls said Sam was against social media."

"Ugh, don't mention her name...but, to answer your confusion, yes, she does. Why...?"

"There are photos of her and this boy on her Instagram. Along with others...but they seem old."

"What...?", asks a curious Alex, along with Clover, who couldn't help herself.

They both look at Britney's phone of Sam's 'supposed' Instagram account. There were photos of her and Taylor on their date nights.

"Maybe Taylor got her to make a Instagram account?", says Alex, trying to be the bigger person.

"Look at THESE other photos.", says Britney.

"Hey..! I remember these ones! They were from our first photoshoots! And that's from the Victoria's Secret fashion show...! Oh my God, she had one and she didn't tell ME nor ALEX!"

"Maybe THAT'S how Taylor found her...!", says Alex, sadly.

"He IS a stalker!", says Clover. "And Sam was dumb enough to make a social media account behind our BACKS, making US think she was being a downer! Lying bitch..."

"We have to find her.", says Britney.

"How...", says Alex.

"We'll trace her phone.", says Clover.

As the girls traced Sam's phone, they found out where Taylor's house was and they grabbed Kody and Oinky and ran out of the door.


	10. Best Friends

Sam was getting more depressed. Taylor was still keeping his secrets about him and Gigi. Sam loved him, but she was wondering where this relationship was going. Sammie was by herself, walking on the sand at the beach, wearing a red one-piece swimsuit with a red and white flowered towel-like skirt. The first time around, she'd thought she heard someone call her name, but she shook her head and kept walking.

"SAM!"

Sam finally turns around and saw Kendall Jenner, accompanied by her sister, Kylie, waving at her. They were both wearing gold-colored bikinis and they walked towards Sam, who was deeply blushing. Though, she shouldn't be worried about Kendall; they're great friends. But, Kendall's' better friends with Gigi, and Gigi was still suspicious about Sam's relationship with Taylor. Sam takes a deep breath and says, "Hey, Jenner sisters...! How's you doin'?"

Kendall laughs while Kylie says, "How's _you_ doin', Sammie?"

"Great, thanks! Heard you guys are BFFs with Alex."

"Who..? Oh, the girl with the PIG.", says Kendall, nodding. "Yea, we are. Sometimes, I forget her name, sadly. But, she remembers MINE!"

"Don't worry; you and your family are stupid famous. Not like STUPID stupid but-"

Kendall holds a hand up and says, "We get it, Sam. Don't make it complicated."

"Like I usually do..."

Kylie hugs Sam and says, "Don't be sad."

"Ooo, Sam!", says Kendall, as if remembering something. "Gigi and I were talking about you."

"T-t-talking about ME? Good things, hopefully?"

"Of course...! Why would we talk trash about you, Sam? We LOVE you. But, Gigi was a bit hesitant."

"Hesitant?"

"Saw and Sofia were talking to you the other day. And she saw...Taylor as well."

"You know Taylor as well?"

Kendall nods, but the look on both her and Kylie were frightening to Sam. Kendall's face was weary while Kylie glares as her sister mentions Taylor.

"Taylor's a sleaze.", says Kylie. "He sleeps with women for clout."

"Clout...?"

"Kylie, shut up! You're...not dating him...are you, Sam?", asks Kendall.

Sam just stands there and shakes her head. Her stomach felt queasy, lying to the Jenner sisters. That's not a good way to be on their TV show...! Kylie, however, wasn't buying it.

"You must be something if Taylor's sucking your blood up..."

"Kylie. Shut. Up!", says Kendall. "We're just...worried, that's all."

"Don't worry about me.", says Sam shyly. "I'm fine."

Kendall nods and smiles while Kylie shakes her head.

"Keep your secret, Sammie.", says Kylie. "We'll catch you if you fail-I mean fall."

Kendall shakes her head at her younger sister and says to Sam that she'll see her at the next Victoria's Secret gig. Sam nods and waves at the Jenner sisters. They both wave back with smiles on their faces, but when they turn to walk off, Kylie whispers something in Kendall's ear, making Kendall stop and glare at her sister. Sam turns to walk off as well, with a frown on her face. She needed to break up with Taylor. For her sake, and for her friends. She thought she heard her name again. She turns to see Clover and Alex, who had her arm wrapped around Britney's neck.

_ Britney?_, thought Sammie. _Wasn't she supposed to be in Australia? Unless she has some important business..._

Sam smiles wearily as she hugs both Alex and Britney. She hugged Brit for a while before letting go of her. Clover, however, didn't look at Sam; Sam was looking at Clover thinly and sighs. Alex was wearing a golden-brown one-piece while Britney wore a dark purple bikini and Clover a dark pink bikini.

"So, Sammie...where's Taylor?", says Clover in a snarky tone of voice.

"At home."

"Are you guys living together?", asks Alex worriedly. "You haven't came home in a while...!"

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll be home soon."

"Don't bother; we'll have your stuff easily shipped to his place...", says Clover.

"Why are you so MEAN to me, Clover!? YOU'RE the one who made me get this stupid job in the first place...!"

"Says the person who kept an Instagram account hidden from us!"

Sam tenses up but shakes her head. "Kendall Bella wanted me to have one to keep in touch, okay? It's a job thing...! No need to get offensive!"

"Sill, you shoulda told us."

"I don't NEED to tell you every single thing all the time!"

Alex gasps while Britney says, "C'mon, you guys. Don't fight. Sam, please come back to us! We need you. You're our best friend, and we don't like it when we fight. It brings friction. Friction causes tension. Tension breaks us up. Don't break up the group. Remember Team Jerry."

Remember Team Jerry.

That was what Sam needed to hear.

"I don't like fighting either...I miss you guys."

Sam was getting teary-eyed, making Alex cry and hug Sam and Britney wrapping her arms around the two girls. Clover, however, was sniffling to herself. Britney smiles thinly as she says, "C'mon, Clover. You know you want a hug."

Clover was hesitant.

"It's okay to cry, Clover...", says Alex.

"I'm not crying...I have sand in my eyes..."

Sam rolls her eyes and hugs Clover, making her hug back.

"Are we friends again?", asks Sam.

"Meh, as long as you don't ditch us for some Hollywood sleaze again."

They hug again and Sam walks on the sand with her three best friends. But, before she was content, she has to find out the story of Taylor.


	11. Goodbye, Taylor

It was the eve of the Victoria's Secret summer fashion show and Sam was trying her best to keep her distance from Gigi. It wasn't that she had any bad feelings about her; she didn't want to involve herself nor Gigi into the drama with Taylor, who STILL was keeping secrets. Though he was nowhere in sight, Sam was getting nervous. She feared for a fight to break out. Or someone faints. Or the lights to go out. Or someone gets shot.

_Dammit, Sam! Get your head out of the clouds. Stop worrying all of the damn time. Everything will be just fine. Alex, Clover and Britney are here; that's all you need to care about._

Sam breathes in and out as she got herself fitted into her ruby red sparkly dress with the back showing and puts on some makeup in front of the pink dressing room vanity mirror. Gigi comes behind her and scares Sam, making her smear red lipstick on the corner of her mouth. Sam groans and playfully shoves Gigi, making her older sister, Bella catch her and stick her tongue out. Sam shyly smiles at the Hadid sisters as they walk away before looking at the damage Gigi made to her face. As she tries to fix it, she saw Alex and Britney from the corner of her eye. Alex eagerly waves as she was dressed (well, overdressed) in a flamboyant orange and red halter dress with matching heels and flame earrings. If Alex was making a statement, she was making a very **bold** one! And Sam...admired it. Britney was casual in a purple halter top and dark blue skinny jeans with black flats. She also sported mini diamond studs on her ears. Sam felt slightly better. But, where was Clover?

"Hey, Sammie!", says Alex as she hugs Sammie a bit tightly. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, but...where's Clover?"

"Making sure _Mandy's_ not trying to steal our spots..."

"MANDY? She's here?"

"Yea, talking to Madonna...! I met Madonna _first_!"

Britney pats Alex on the back. "Yea, you did. And that's something that the Hefty bag we call Mandy can't take from you."

Sam and Alex both laugh and Britney grinned. "Speaking of which, Alex, we'd better get going before Clover actually shoe-fights her..."

"Yea. Bye, Sammie. Break a leg...I mean-not like that! I mean...ohhh!"

"I **get** it, Alex...have fun!", says Sam as she waves at both Alex and Britney.

Alex smiles and goes off with Britney but Sam shouts, "Go and make it shine, Alex!"

Alex giggles and left with Britney. As Sam fixed her makeup, she decided to ask Gigi about Taylor. She got up, dusted herself off and went towards Gigi with a shy smile, since she was talking to Kendall, Kylie, and Sofia Ritchie. Sofia eagerly waves at Sammie and quickly gives her a hug.

"Are you here to see Thy Majesty?", asks Gigi in a jokingly way, bowing like a queen. "Dear Samantha, what is thou question to Your Highness?"

Sam rolls her eyes playfully and asks that can she speak to her in private, but she caught the sight of Taylor from the corner of her eye. Gigi turns to see what was happening and hisses at the sight of him. She walks off, not looking at Taylor, and Sam comes to run after her.

"Gigi...! Gigi, wait-"

Gigi turns drastically and asks if she invite Taylor here. Well, she didn't _exactly_ use his name. She used...some vulgar words to describe him. Sam shakes her head and says, "Why do you HATE him so much?"

"He _ruins people's careers_, Sammie, and he'll ruin YOURS! He sleeps with his so-called 'clients' so he can say that he's so 'famous'! His job's a total joke! He'll get you alone and-"

She stopped when she saw Taylor come in their direction.

"Sam, hey! Where've you been? You didn't come back home. Oh...Gigi. Hey."

Gigi rolls her eyes and scoffs as she walks away, before turning around and said to Sammie, "Watch out for the sharks in the water."

As Gigi left with Sofia, with a confused look upon her face, Sam turns to Taylor and asks, "What did you do to Gigi?"

Taylor rolls his eyes and said, "I told you. Gigi had different tastes. We were different. End. Of. Story."

Taylor walks off. Sam frowns. As she heard the announcer through the intercom, she gets herself ready, forgetting about Taylor and making her best friends proud of her. It was Jerry again, in a silvery tuxedo, with a crisp white buttoned-down dress shirt and silver and purple striped tie. He was in front of the podium, tapping on the microphone, which made a bunch of noise, making Alex duck and scream, Britney cover her ears, and Clover scowl.

"JERRY! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF, WILL YA?!", screams Clover before the noise stopped.

Jerry glares at Clover, who was smirking in the audience. Shaking his head, he says, "Welcome to the Victoria's Secret Summer Fashion Show, where our gorgeous models will model the latest outfits of the summer, made by today's retailers and upcoming designers! Let's give them a round of applause!"

Everyone claps along, Alex more than anyone else in the crowd, as she stands up to cheer. "YAY Say it proud, Jer!"

Clover, dressed in a white blouse and worn-out blue jeans, pulls her friend down to her seat and says, "Stop embarrassing Sammie. AND Jerry. That's my job, dude!"

Alex whines. "Why can't _I_ make fun of Jerry?"

"Girls, quit it.", says Britney. "People are staring at you."

Clover looks around her, then she laid her eyes on Mandy, who was joking around with Lizzo. Yes. Lizzo! Alex got extremely jealous.

"WE should be sitting with the celebs! NOT Mandy!", says Alex as Jerry was still making his boring speech.

Clover rolls her eyes as she agrees with her. "SO not fair."

Then, as the fashion show was starting, Lizzo's _Truth Hurts_, started to play. Lizzo got up eagerly and started to do her trademark twerking. Mandy and her entourage danced with her, making Alex scream.

"THAT'S it. I'm going over there...!"

As Alex goes over to Lizzo, Clover tries to stop her, but sat back down lazily. Britney shakes her head when Jerry introduced Kendall up first. She was donning a Louis V. neon green jumpsuit with diamond studs and sparkly green heels. She carefully walks up the runway, putting her hand on her hip to pose, but almost fell when she instantly saw Taylor smirking up at her. Regaining her balance, she shakes her head and carefully walks into backstage, burying her face into her hands, nearly crying. Sam and Sofia came over to cheer her up, but Kendall calmed down a little bit.

"I'm okay, you guys. I just got nervous."

Gigi shakes her head. "It's Taylor out there."

"TAYLOR? That bastard? Jerry should kick him OUT!", says Bella, in a gothic Mad Hatter-inspired outfit by an upcoming designer in a new retailing store called Cali's Angels, which Sam had posed for, along with Dee. Ugh. Dee. Sam didn't want to think about Dee, or whether she was here, posing with them. Sam knew, however, she was also supposed to pose with the same retailer next. There was soft tap upon Sammie's shoulder. She turns and sees the Cali's Angels' manufacturer, Joan's, assistant, Liz, smile upon her, waving.

"Hi, Sam! I heard you're going to model Cali's Angels designs along with Bella!"

"Yea. Did...SHE make that what Bella's wearing?"

Liz nods and smiles. "She saw it in a weird dream she had...musta watched Alice In Wonderland one too many times again...anyway, to let you know, your outfit is an original piece designed by ME."

"Really?"

"Yea; you'll LOVE it."

Then, Bella's name came up. Telling her friends to wish her luck, she struts on the runway, posing for her boyfriend and the crowd. She was blowing air kisses at The Weeknd, who nearly faints jokingly when he caught them. Clover got up to testify, but Britney gave her a look, telling her to sit down. Clover glumly sat down while Alex was taking selfies with Lizzo and Normani, formerly from Fifth Harmony. Liz took Sam's hand to guide her to her designed outfit, which was a black halter top, which showed her naval, dark navy jeans with rainbow patches on them and mahogany colored Egyptian sandals. Sam squeals as she saw Liz's design. It was..._ incredible_! Joan would be proud, and knowing Clover or Alex, they'd fight to be the first ones to buy it. As Sam was getting into the changing room, fitting herself into Liz's design, she heard someone sniffling in one of the stalls. She wanted to cheer them up, but her name was called. Sam groans silently and runs off, heading to the runway. As she pulls back the curtains and walks in a straight and smiles at the audience. But to her surprise, Taylor was no longer there. Where did he GO? Fuckin' loser. Sam, however, found Clover arguing with Mandy, while Alex was pulling her back and Britney shaking her head. As Sam turns on her heels, she goes backstage, where she was applauded by her fellow model friends. She hugs Kendall tightly, who was still sniffling.

"Was that...you I heard in the bathroom..?", asks Sam.

Kendall giggles softly and says, "Sorry if I was being loud. I was...never really quiet."

"Oh, Ken...!"

Sam hugs her again, but then, all of the girls heard a loud scream and someone yelling, "Let go of my sister, you bastard...!"

Bella.

Sam runs over to where the yelling came from. She was in one of the unisex bathrooms, where she peeked inside. She heard a boy's voice.

"See...? This is what happens when you can't keep your dumb ass mouth shut...!"

Sam stood back a bit.

Taylor...?

He must have Gigi.

_ This is...why...she said to watch out for him. He's a rapist._

Sam goes into the bathroom, where she saw Taylor grabbing a crying Gigi by her wrists and Bella trying to pull him off of her little sister. Sam looks at them and screams. Taylor did a doubletake and says, "Sammie.."

Sam was slowly backing up until her back hit the wall. "Taylor...is this what you were keeping from me...?"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"You're hurting Gigi...! Did you...rape her?"

Just then, Jerry, along with two officers came into the bathroom, grabbing Taylor and putting him in handcuffs.

"We heard a scream from here. We were hot on your trail, Taylor. You're going to jail for a LONG time.", says a light-skinned officer, who was dragging him away. Taylor takes one last pitiful look at the girls, especially Sam, who had her arms crossed and tears in her eyes. Taylor bows his head as the cops took him away, with Jerry on their heels. He nods at Sam then leaves. Gigi cries into her sister's arms and Sam rubs upon her back.

"Taylor..did he...", says Sam, but the words can't come out right.

Gigi says, "Raped me a couple of years ago. After I told him that I wanted to do something different. When I saw you two, I thought that...he was going to do the same to you."

"You were trying to tell me..."

"He said…if I told anyone...he'd ruin my career."

Sam nods and hugs Gigi. Alex, Clover and Britney came inside. Alex, the most spazzy, hugs Sam too tightly.

"Sammie! Are you hurt? Are you okay? did he do anything to you? Where is he?"

"Alex...calm down, sweetie...and let go."

Alex, in tears, lets go of Sam.

Clover says, "I _would_ say I told you so, but in a situation like this...isn't appropriate. I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay. I'm okay. _Gigi_, however, needs some help."

After everything was calm and the show concluded, the girls were standing outside, silent for a while before Alex tried to open her mouth.

"Well. What an adventure."

Clover nods. "Too bad we'd coulda had a little reunion."

"We already have a reunion.", Sam reminded Clover, nodding to Britney.

Clover smiles as she wraps her arms around her friends. "Welp, ladies. What shall we do on this FINE night?", she says in a Southern accent.

Sam rolls her eyes and walks with her friends.

"Let's go out to eat.", says Alex. "As long as there's no pork!"

"Like, we'll ever think about eating Oinky's ancestors!", says Clover.

Alex whimpers.

"Knock it off, Clo.", says Britney.

Sam giggles. After a while, the girls join in. They hold hands, squeezing them and walk on before being stopped by Kendall. She was accompanied by her sister, Kylie, Gigi, Bella, and Sofia. They asked to join them. Accepting their offer, they walk alongside each other and joked around with each other, living happily ever after.

**The End!**


End file.
